protection
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: James Hathaway has never classed himself as lucky, often  quite the opposite but this case will soon change his mind...
1. Chapter 1

_Heyy guys well im back after a very very long break from stories. There are probably quite a few mistakes in this which i appologise for but i did write the entire story at 1 am on my blackberry (i couldn't sleep). I also dont have a computer at the moment which means i had to upload this using my blackberry (took forever!) but yes so here is probably one of the worst things ive ever written but please read and leave a review any help is gladly appreciated :) ENJOY XX_

Disclaimer- I own nothing except a blackberry which does not like capital letters...

* * *

><p>"Morning sir" called Hathaway walking towards his bosses car. "James, what have we got?" responded lewis.<br>"Young female. Lucy siks local resident reported missing 3 days ago by her husband when she didn't arrive home from work, on first glance looks like she fell into the river and banged her head but Dr Hobson has found stab wounds on her torso and hands probably defensive wounds" replied Hathaway as they walked towards a white tent.

He'd seen many victims in the last few years but this one, this one was so un fair it was times like these that he questioned really what his god did he didn't seem to care about those that were happy or even those that did not sin, it was times like this that he knew he had made the right choice becoming a copper.  
>"5 months pregnant robbie the fetus didn't have a chance, catch this one " explained Laura obviously disgusted at the murder.<p>

"Okay so looking through the pathologists report she died through blood loss before she hit the water, which means she must have been stabbed then left before dumped into the water" explained Lewis.  
>"Possibly while she was being transported to the river since we know that it was the opposite direction from her work, and we have cctv of her walking towards the football fields and we have nothing after that' replied James.<br>"I am going to talk to the husband again you go to the football fields see if there are any clues there meet back here in an hour" demanded Lewis as they both went their separate ways.

Following the cctv evidence James made his way towards the football fields. It was erie as he arrived pulling his car to a stop there were no other sounds and not even any children playing, but still James trudged on across the first field and walking off the path towards the trees.

Nothing looked out of place and there were no signs of a struggle anywhere along the trees, he did the same for the next field and was about to go when he spotted something glistening in the mud. James crouched down to investigate and found a silver engagement ring immediately recognising it as the victims he removed his mobile from his pocket and was about to call Lewis when a hand grabbed his wrist and another grabbed his mouth. He immediately dropped the phone and placed his hands in the air, James became highly concerned when he felt the person place something sharp against his side.  
>"I'll send your parents some flowers to show how sorry I am" sniggered the assailant just before he plunged the object in James side. Immediately falling to his knees James wanted to cry out in pain but no sound came out, he slowly rolled onto his back using his hands to try and stem the blood flow but looking up to find his attacker watching him with excited eyes, before running off into the trees.<p>

James could feel the blood. His blood. Seeping through his fingers and his brain seemed to slowly come to the conclusion that he was in danger a lot of danger and he needed to find help, rolling his head he saw his mobile lying on the ground beside his leg, using one hand he tried to stretch to reach it but cried out in pain as his side burned and shot shooting pain across the rest of his body. Once again he stretch and finally reached his phone, catching his breath he rang a familiar number, "Lewis".

"Sssiir"he stammered "at football fields help" he dropped the phone from his ear and watched as everything slowly grew dark around him.

"Hathaway, JAMES!" Shouted Robbie catching the attention of Innocent who made her way towards the man.  
>"Robbie whatever is the matter your looking at that thing as if you've just seen a ghost?" She questioned her senior officer who was stood staring at his mobile paleing by the second.<br>"Ma'am I...I think James is in trouble...I think he may be injured or" Robbie stopped he couldn't think the worst not after morse and val. "We need to get to the football fields now!" He continued turning and running out of the door closely followed by Innocent.

* * *

><p>I know its short sorry please review x<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_hey guys its back so enjoy... _

_thanks for all the reviews last chapter they totally brigthened up my day :)_

_disclaimer I own nothing..._

* * *

><p>"Jean keep ringing his phone" begged Robbie.<p>

"Robbie I am, its just going straight to voice mail" she replied with obvious worry in her voice.

Robbie sped through the sleepy town hoping he would get to his young Sargent soon as he had no idea what condition he would find him in.

Pulling into the football fields Robbie stopped the car and jumped out searching for Hathaway or any sign of him, "Robbie over there" shouted Jean pointing to the edge of the second field, he looked over to were the women was pointing and saw what at first looked like a bin bag but he soon realised it was his Sargent's crumpled form.

"JAMES!" shouted both Robbie and Jean running towards the fallen man. "James can you hear me?" asked Robbie checking the younger man for a pulse and sighing in relief when he felt the faint beat of his heart through the man's neck. "Jean ring an ambulance" he insisted as he removed his jacket and scrunched it up pressing It against James' side trying to stem the blood flow.

"Robbie he is...well he's not.."

"he's alive Jean...barley" he reassured the scared women.

A small groan escaped the young man's lips as he slowly regained consciousness and the pain hit him like a brick wall. "James are you with us? Don't worry helps on the way" he heard Lewis ask him but was confused why was Lewis there and who was he with sudden worry for his boss's safety flared up within the man and all pain forgotten about he tried to call out to warn the man he was in danger but only a hoarse moan was Hathaway response.

"Sir we need space to work" explained a paramedic when they had arrived Lewis had no idea he had been to busy trying to get James to open his eyes and reassuring the young man that everything would be ok there was help on the way well now he just felt like a spare wheel like he was in the way.

Robbie slowly stood up and ran a shaking hand through his hair only to realise he was covered in blood, Hathaway blood he reminded himself images of morse and val flashed through his mind. He had already lost so many people close to him he was beginning to fear he had a curse anyone that got close to him died and he was unable to do anything about it.

"Robbie they are taking him to hospital go with him ill follow In your car, they are saying he keeps mumbling your name" explained Jean pulling Robbie out of his thoughts.

"SSS...lew...Bo...SIR"Mumbled Hathaway finally he was able to communicate, although the pain was back it seemed that he could no longer hear his boss and Hathaway was slowly beginning to think the man had got him too, "lll...ooo...k" slurred James he was slowly beginning to grow very frustrated with his mouth he needed to warn the man and it was not co-operating.

"James I am here shhh you need to rest, don't worry your going to be okay" reassured Lewis little did he realise just how important that reassurance was. James heard his boss and then knew that the man hadn't stayed around which deeply concerned the injured man but before he could think any more about it his mind slowly dropped back into darkness the adrenalin from trying to protect his boss wearing off and leaving the man feeling weak and in pain so giving into the darkness Hathaway dropped back into the realm of unconsciousness.

"Whats going on Robbie?" Asked Jean walking into the waiting room were the detective had been sat for the past 5 minutes starring at the door.

"They are taking him into surgery, he was stabbed its hit his liver and he has internal bleeding they are also having a hard time stopping the external bleeding" explained Lewis starring at his still bloody hands.

"Robbie, he will be ok he's arrogant and will not give up without a fight we all know that" Jean tried to reassure her detective.

They both sat together in complete silence both lost in thought for 2 hours but to them it felt like years not knowing if there sergeant and friend was even still alive. Both were brought from their thoughts as a doctor walked into the small room.


End file.
